Unusual Attraction
by ArchVengence
Summary: Loki falls to Earth and meets an unusual girl that he seems to be attracted to at first glance. Loki & my oc; after Thor (the first movie). Its my first fanfic, so please, if you have constructive criticism, it's appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I.

The wind howled and the clouds swirled as the lightning crackled. As soon as the storm started it ended. In the middle of the swirl, a fork of lightning hit the ground in the backyard with such force it shook the building. I thought I saw a figure in the midst of the chaos, but I was extremely tired so I pulled down my blind and got under the covers to let sleep envelope me.

"Excuse me, may you help me? I'm a little lost, it seems."

I shot up in bed and saw a strange man standing in my room. He was wearing gold armour which fit his body like a second skin. There was traces of green clothing underneath and his back was covered by a thick green cape. And his face, oh my. He was one of the most handsome men I'd ever laid eyes on. Then it dawned on me.

"How'd you get in my room?!"

"Your door to your little living quarters was unlocked. Is this bad?" He enquired.

"Yes! You're a strange man, in ny room, at-" I quickly glanced at my alarm clock, "3:30 am! Who are you?"

He chuckled and smiled at me. That smile made my heart skip a beat it was so perfect.

"Do you believe in Norse mythology?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Why?"

He bowed and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am the God Loki, of mischief and trickery, from the realm of Asgard." I couldn't speak. He must've been cosplaying or something or even on some major hardcore drugs.

"Yeah, I don't believe that."

"But you just said that you believe in Norse mythology. My lady, won't you walk with me?" He flashed that perfect smile again, and I just stared. Finally I composed myself and glared at him.

"Yeah, no. I'm going to sleep now. 'Night."

"Wait! Do you have any other beds I could sleep in? I have travelled a long way and it is night time here." He looked at me so earnestly.

"I supposed you could sleep here and I'll go on the couch." I sighed as I got up and fixed my bed for him. I looked over and he was undressing himself. I quickly looled away to hide my blushing face.

"Why do you look away so quickly? Are you embaressed of seeing an immortal's body?"

"I... uh... um, no. Its just the fact that I don't know you." I stammered as I stood up straight to look at him. All of a sudden, he was right in front of me and I was staring straight at his bare chest.

"You have beautiful eyes. They are the colour of the stars in Asgard." He looked down at me and he smiled. I stared back at him and shook my head.

"Dude, you are insane! I'm pretty sure Asgard doesn't actually exist. I'll be in the lounge. Goodnight." I picked up my blanket and pillow and left the room. I got confortable on the couch and snuggled up to the blanket, letting myself drift off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Thor or Loki, and I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Empire State: Thanks for reviewing!  
Yeah, Loki is a bit of a... well, not Loki, haha. But later on, I will make him more conniving and evil.  
My OC, she's a bitch with a shit past, but aren't they all?**

CHAPTER II.

I woke around 10 and made myself a coffee. I went to my room to get some clothes and saw the man still sleeping. I went to open the bathroom door, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning, my lady." I spun around too see him right behind me.

"Uh, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, you didn't. Actually, I've been awake for quite a whole; I stayed in bed, hoping I could sleep more. But it didn't work."

"Yeah, sleep is elusive like that. So, I'm just going to get dressed and I'll be out in 5." I walked into the bathroom, locked it just in case and started getting undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "Getting underweight again. I gotta sort myself out." I mumbled. I got dressed into my black jeans and grey singlet and went to the kitchen to see the man standing there staring at my coffee machine. Still in cloth pants and no shirt.

"Welcome, my lady! Uh, what is this contraption?" He asked.

"Coffee machine. You put the capsule in the hole at the top, press this button and coffee comes out. You then add sugar and milk! Yum. Oh, we need to get you clothes." I raced off to the spare bedroom where some spare shirts and pants were. "Here! There my current boyfriend's... ex boyfriend's... um, just put these on." He looked at the clothes in disgust.

"Is this to blend in with your species? If so, I'd rather my normal attire. Being royalty means so little to you? I didn't come here to be insulted!" He started yelling and had this scary look about him that I cringed and moved backward.

"I... I didn't mean to insult you. I... thought you'd like something a little less conspicuous. P-please don't hurt me." He looked at me for what seemed like forever then suddenly, he dropped the clothes, put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"I think its your type of person is why my brother fell in love with a mortal. Your soft skin, beautiful eyes, shiny hair, small petite bodies." He ran his free hand up my back, under my singlet and leaned in close. I kept staring at his gorgeous face and started leaning toward him. Before I knew it, he was so close his lips brushed across mine and I was thrown back into reality. I pushed him away and stepped back.

"Right... who's your brother?" I asked, composing myself.

"Thor. God of Thunder and Lightning." He replied, picking up the t-shirt and pulling it over his head. It was a little big, but it would do.

"So, if he's Thor, then you're really Loki? God of mischief and trickery?" I asked. He bowed and flashed me that perfect smile.

"I'm going to take that as a yes..." I replied when I recovered.

"The reason why I am here is because I need to know why my brother fell in love with you mortals," He cleared his throat. "Thor was a war machine, and now he has a soft spot for a young woman. Why did this happened? We're immortals."

"Look, you can't exactly explain love. It sorta just happens. Not to insult you or anything, but you are basically like me. A few differences being that you're immortal, and you're a god. I'm just a mere mortal. But when you find something worth protecting, you will protect, it no matter what. When we're shown kindness, trust and care, it will eventually blossom into love. You also have to be attracted to said person, and find beauty in their personality. I was in love once... then I found him in bed with another woman. I still love him." I choked up and wiped away the few stray tears. Loki put his arms around me and held me while I cried. He broke away, looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"I understand. Love is a mysterious force. Well, let me tell you a story. When Thor was to become king, the ceremony was interrupted by Frost Giants from the realm Jutenheim, invading our realm and attempting to take back the Casket which Father stole in order to make them keep peace with us. Thor then went back to destroy them all and we all got caught by Father. Thor was banished. I found out my true heritage and Father fell into a deep sleep, so I was appointed king by defult. I told Thor that Father had passed because of him and Mother didn't want him back. I went to Jutenheim, told their king, Laufey, that I will let them to kill Father and give them the Casket back. Laufey got close to killing him, but I saved the day! Thor came back but wouldn't fight me! All I wanted was to be equal with him! I'm not even his brother! So, I tried to destroy Jutenheim. But Thor destroyed the Bifrost and-"

"Isn't the Bifrost the rainbow bridge?" I interrupted quietly.

"Yes, so he destroyed is and I told him that he won't be able to see his love anymore. He didn't care. But Father awoke to see what was going on. Thor and I almost fell off... I was so close to falling... I couldn't hold on any longer... Thor yelled for me not to... but I let go. And I somehow ended up here." Loki looked so close to crying that I decided to try and comfort him by hugging him, like he did for me. He held me tightly and I looked up at him. "I wasn't lying when I said that your eyes are beautiful, my lady. They truly like the stars in Asgard." He started leaning in again, and this time actually kissed me. It was strange, kissing someone you met not even 12 hours ago, but it felt right. His lips were soft agaisnt mine, and he held me tight. When we broke off, he stared at me.

"Um, so what do you mean by not being Thor's brother?" I asked gently.

"I am not the son of Odin. I am actually Laufey's son, but I was stolen in an act of war. Years ago, Father and Laufey waged a war against each other. So the Frost Giants and the Asgardians fought. During said battle, Odin found me and the Casket which is the source of their power. He raised me as his own. But I'm not." Loki sighed. "I don't want to go back. I am sure that Thor will live a terrific rule without me."

"But you should go back. Thor and Odin would miss you. Loki, love comes in many forns. Love for your family is nothing bad, and though you're angry for what Odin did, you can't hate him. Thor, too!" I explained, in order to comfort him. I hugged him tightly and we stayed that like for a few minutes until someone knocked on my apartment door. I left Loki and went to the door; it was my cousin, Serah.

"Hey girly! What's going on?" She exclaimed. I shook my head.

"I still don't know why you insist on that positive, colourful bullshit on me. You know it won't work." I laughed. "C'mon in. Oh, I have a guest, but he's a little... different."

"Different how?" She asked skeptically.

"You'll see."

We walked into the kitchen and saw Loki still staring at the coffee machine. He turned as we walked in and looked shocked.

"You didn't say that he was the picture of a God!" Serah squealed.

"I am a God, miss. I am Loki." He bowed and looked at me as if to say 'what is going on?'. I laughed.

"This is my cousin, Serah. She has a fiance, but that doesn't stop her from gawking at attractive men." I explained. He didn't look relieved. "Hey Serah? Could you come back a little later? My guest is... tired."

"Its only 11!" She protested.

"Yeah, he didn't get much sleep last night." I said as I lead her to the door. "Sorry, 'Rah. Its a bit of a confuckle at the moment."

"Its okay! Good to see you're not holed up, crying over Kayne. He was a dickhead. Sorry to say that, haha." Serah laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, see you later." I hugged her and watched her as she walked to her car. I shut the door and turned around to see a chest. Loki's chest.

"Who's Kayne?" He asked.

"My boyf-. No, ex boyfriend. He's the one I told you about." I told him.

"If I were a woman, found my partner bedding another woman, I would have him killed." He said bluntly.

"Ah, that's the thing, I'd go to jail if I did that." I stated. I noticed a blank look on his face, but in his eyes told a different story. "Loki?" I gently put my hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He roared and stormed out to the backyard. I stood there, shocked. What did I do? Was he okay? I wasn't sure if I should go out and see him. I sighed and went to the kitchen. Nope, nothing to clean. Went to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I checked my alarm clock: 11:10 am.

"I'll just shut my eyes and see what happens..." I yawned


End file.
